Talk:Sacrier
There is Sacrier Intel They use spiritual punishment and absorption. It's hard to begin: - sacred punishment at lvl 26 - absorption at lvl 36 But very efficient because sacred punishment add 41 to 45 intel at lvl 5 and absorption heal back half of dammages you do. Note that absorption cost 5AP, so one per turn except using enipsa services and +AP object. Punishment lvl 60 Punishment lvl 60 is Neutral dammages but not up with strength Set as water on description :Can anyone explain why this is a water spell? The official description says that it "inflicts Water-type damages to an enemy", but lists the damages as being neutral.— three The damage to the enemy is neutral, and the damage you take yourself is water /Free Theoretical Wisdom build? Wanted an opinion... Would a Sacrier wisdom build work? You'd be stuck using the Prespic set past level 38, which would be the main downside. I'm thinking you should be able to reach 200 HP (around level 17) and solo lvl 15 Gobballs. Then every level put one point into wisdom and the rest into vitality. By the time you reach level 38, you should have at least 21 wisdom and around 284 HP. Equip the Prespic set (+32-90 wisdom), and fill the remaining slots with Adventurer gear (ring, boots, amulet: +18-21 wisdom). Range of 61-132 wisdom, which I'm assuming means you should be able to reflect 16-30 damage (if I did the math right). At level 42, you get Wise Punishment, which would amplify the effects a little bit more. I'm thinking there are three main problems... You'll be dealing damage back to your Dancing Sword, monsters wouldn't attack you as often, and I have no idea if punishments will be triggered if you reflect the damage. I'm thinking you should be able to use Attraction to keep the monsters close. Outside of that, do anyone want to speculate on the validity of this build?— three In regards to what you said about not being sure if punishments will be triggered if the damage is reflected, yes, even if all the damage is reflected the punishment is still triggered. I tried it out by using crow with my Osa on a Sacrier with a perfect reflect Prespic Set and Forced Punishment used and although the Sacrier lost no health (but I did), he got the STR boost. You could also use the spell sacrifice on a teammate, and when he/she gets attacked you'd still reflect the damage /Free Um its all good but 1 thing perspic reflects about 10-13 and its locked wiz doesnt help it this this build doesnt work at all unless you wana lvl fast and have low hp..--Shot-Foxx 19:48, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Sacrier spells Can sacriers learn scroll spells? example: like Brockle for Iops : There is no special class spell for sacriers (yet), but they can learn souls seek and the all the usual scroll-learned spells. - Dashiva 09:47, 2 March 2006 (UTC) Builds i think ive jus create a STR/INT/AGI build.... You might regret that later on. I tried doing a STR/AGI hybrid, and it didn't work as well as I'd hoped -- having Forced/Nimble Punish & Foot/Assault all leveled up meant that my movement & other spells suffered badly. It made me LESS effective on the battlefield. Remember, the sacrier's OTHER strength is battlefield manipulation. Trying to be good at everything actually works against this particular class. The Agi sacrier is an incredibly flexible and effective class. You can walk right around & past monsters; you can *stick* monsters to you so they can't dodge you and so your teammates can pound on them from a distance. Use White Scara or Wind Kwak Gear, and you do effective damage, even if unboosted (I averaged about 50 dmg a strike). And if boosted with Nimble Punish, wow. Not to mention that Agi gear & scroll-items tend to be much much CHEAPER than all the other stats. Damage Reflection + Reduction? i want to try something with my STR sacrier but i'm not sure if it would work. the equipment build i want to try would try to utilize both Dmg Reflection and Reduction. i want to equip my character with a full presipic set, and pieces of the crackler set. for the extra ring i would put either a warrior/ magus fecalizer. Given that sacriers have a lot of HP, i think this equipment build would create a good tanker. on the downside it would leave the char with poor damage since the increase in STR is only up to 70, given that the crackler equips are perfect. but this could be easily be compensated by the fact that dancing sword could pump STR with 3 hits at level 5. is this possible? : My own Sacrier used this build from levels 38 (Crackler stuff at 48) to 60. It definitely works to that point, and I was agility-based to top it off. Strength-based Sacriers would likely have an even easier time with this equipment. Treechnids are especially easy prey for a Sacrier using this equipment build. JebinZedalu :: My agility Sacrier did this, too. From 30-38 I put enough physical damage reduction equips on to make Wabbits do little to no damage a hit (except the Black Wabbits, as their Wabehameha attack is magical), which was about 17-19 reduction. At level 38, I equipped the prespic set, and at 43 I used prespic + warrior fecalizor + crackler boots, for a grand total of -24 physical damages. On moon island, the kokoko's only do damage on a crit hit, and only the highest level kokonots and turtles will bother attacking. Ambushers level 21 used their ranged attack (to little avail) and all ambushers would use their life stealing attack. True, I didnt have much of an attack, but only taking a point of damage here and there (and for a few levels i didnt have to use 1 point of bread; i leveled before my hp got low) really saves money. Just be prepared for longer battles, and really low initiative. Rinar 07:22, 11 October 2006 (UTC) support build? i'm curious how this would work out and need some advice. the idea is to max out transposition and cooperation for movement. punishment as your main attack. * dancing sword and flying sword, to be eaten with bloodthirsty madness (so you can keep using punishment). * seenhow punishment is the main attack, scroll vit for extra hp. * scroll agility for extra range (to coop & transposition) and the dodge roll & crit as well. * as for equipment i guess vit based equipment to further booost my punishment damage. i also already use a sac and i find attraction and life transfer work just fine at level one. i don't think there would be much use in putting any points into that. would any of the available spell scrolls be useful for this build? (i'm talking leek pie, the summon scrolls, etc..) weapon skill scroll? i realize you wouldn't be getting your main attack until lvl 60 but i think it might be worth the wait. how useful does this sound? i've heard of support sacs, but i can't find any information about such a build. -- i must disagree with you with the spell attraction. it is quite handy in fights, just as much as transposition, and cooperation. i know it is quite limited with it linear targeting. but it gives you the advantage of bringing the enemy to your side of the field. we know that cooperation does something like this, but with the risk of throwing yourself in the middle of the mob of enemies. with transposition on the other hand, you affect how others play for your movement, which is not always favorable. i think one may choose to build a character with the combination of any of these three spells. as for the issue of your attack method. this is simply a basic. everyone knows that you would feed with your swords; so you will have tons of hp when you unload punishment. considering your points on agi, my guess is that you would be starting off with assualt as your main attack til you get punishment (which is a long way) this would mean that you would have to master nimble punishment as well. and your equipment therefore would be agi based first. you dont need any special spells such as summons and leak pie. summons would be a distraction to the enemy, sacs live off by getting hit. monsters attack summons first so it will slow your game. leak pie? how the hell would you get to increase your int? remember, sacs work with vit in stats and their equips are based on one of the 3: STR, AGI, or INT. i suggest you just reread the guid in this wiki. weapons skills, are unnecessary as well. sacriers suffer a 30% reduction when equiping weapons. which cuts the effect of weapon skills. but if you want to check it out, i suggest getting daggers since they get to attack twice. should be air damage though if you are following an agi build. thats my two cents on that... peace out. -- i find the snide-ness about the leek pie unnecessary. it was only an expample of what was meant by the scroll spells. (hence the parentheses) leek pie is the one people are most familiar with, along with striking, & the summons. agility would be almost necessary for support as it boosts the ranges of transposition and cooperation, making sacs a moving machine. -- i dont think range is boosted by the agility, check the wiki again. all i know is that it helps you out of dodge rolls or prevents an enemy from rolling one. about scroll spells, like deshiva said, there isn't a spell reserved for sacriers yet. regardless of whatever current spells there are, a sacrier does not need any. -- one more thing before down-playing attraction, Transposition and Cooperation have turn limits for casting it. have 5 turn intervals for casting. Attraction on the other hand can be cast at everytime you have AP and for multiple targets, you can as well use it fro allies and enemies alike. ou can even attack on the same turn with attraction. -- I've seen Leek Pie in action. One of my fellow sac friends is a master at it. He will cast Sacrifice on one of the party members (or the Flying Sword summon)...then use Leek to strike that party member and swap their positions. A 2 AP transposition! BTW, the range of Coop & Transposition are NOT boosted by agility. And Attraction can ALSO be used to drag a party member up towards you -- highly useful if you want to get your party near you fast. What about the Characteristics Table? Are all the Sacrier stats constant? Or do the other characteristics get cheaper? I don't want to always have to pay 3 points for strength! If you are paying for strength, you are doing something wrong. Put all points in Vitality, get a +strength set and SCROLL your strength. That's the way you won't get in trouble on later levels (post-punishment) Yes, those stats are constant. If you've leveled Forced Punish to its maximum and have teammates that boost you, you won't notice the lack. I would recommend leveling Dancing Sword (at 5th, it strikes you 3 times) and making friends with an Eni...then helping that Eni get his/her hands on Leek Pie. Can you say Massive Amounts of Death & Destruction? I'd say a traditional is also to get your sacrier leek pie, sacrifice on sword/ally and boost yourself in your own turn. This gets silly with damage reduction. I've seen sacriers getting an easy 10 (forced punishment, leek pie on sac-ed eni, get slashed by sword three times, get 3 pies from the eni, cast 3 pies on eni) hits in a turn. Needless to say average +250 str is rather sweet. Teamplay strategies Sacriers: By all means, find an Enirispa. Befriend that Enirispa. Help him/her level along with you. Go kill dandelions until you get Leek Pie for your Eni. When paired together, Sacs & Enis are very, very powerful. They are more effective as a duo than separate. Get your Eni Leek Pie, and you have an instant 3-4x boost on all your punishes, as well as a healing machine to keep you going. Cast Sacrifice on your Eni and stand back-to-back, and you have one effective killing machine. I cannot stress it enough, Sacriers...make friends with an Eni. sacrier damage build sacs do not need punishment spells becaus the right equipment is crutial SPELLS -boost sac foot to lv 5 - boost transposition to lv 3 -boost absorbtion to lv 5 EQUIPMENT -gob neclace (+7 str,+8 int) later replace with arachnee amulet (+1 range) -gob boots (+32 life,+9% of damages) -young adventurers belt (+1 to evrything)later replace with arachnee belt (+29 init) -arachnee ring -and a pet croum or fire bwak (for absorbtion) // Errr, no offense but...that sucks. I would expect a damage sacrier (without punishments) to level foot and assault to 5 and then attract to 5. Even more so after the RotDT update. Then you'd be looking for things like the Holy ammy and general +damage/% damage things in order to boost your pains. The traditional robber set/prespic set combo also comes to mind. ~Jorre // "Sacs do not need punishment spells"?!? What are you, someone who PvPs against Sacs a lot? Punishment spells are the essence of a Sacrier. With current gear (wind kwak combined with white scara) & no punishment boosts, I might do 100 dmg per round. WITH a proper punishment boost, that dmg goes up to 300 or MORE per strike (I use a Hidsad Bow), and I've hit 500+. I'm only level 64, too.